


Arthur and you getting arrested and handcuffed to one another during the riots

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, F/M, Love, Mental Illness, Mentall Illness, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur is breaking out of Arkham and can`t wait to see you. The riots are still raging...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Arthur and you getting arrested and handcuffed to one another during the riots

White floors leading to nowhere.  
Distant screams. Painful and hollow.  
I was running down the hallways at Arkham state hospital.  
I thought I was being released.   
Am I still here?  
The noise between the screams scared me the most.  
Bang , bang ,bang.  
It wouldnt stop.  
I remembered that noise.  
It was getting louder as I was walking towards the door.  
Bang bang bang  
I looked though the small window, to see what is going on in there.  
Arthur was banging his head against the wall again.  
"Arhur. No! Please don`t"  
He didn`t hear me.  
Bang bang.  
"Arthur, my love, don`t hurt yourself, okay? I`m here. See? I´m right there!"  
A burning red wound was forming on his forehead, blood dripping down his face, right before he fainted. I watched him through the door´s window, falling to the ground. "Someone please help Mr. Fleck. He just fainted. Hello?"   
Now there was silence. Except from my own heart beating in my ears.  
There was no doctor around to help him. I couldnt open the door. Arthur wasnt moving anymore. "Arthur!" my scream echoing though the hallways.  
...  
My heart was racing as I woke up from the same nightmare that was haunting me since I got out of Arkham. Knowing that Arthur was still there killed me.   
We met each other there, when I was still a patient months ago. I was falling in love immediately. One look into his piercing eyes and I couldnt think of anything else but him again. I was very lucky that he had a thing for me too and we soon started to hook up when no one was watching us. We would steal ourselfs away, making out with each other. He was the best kisser I ever met. He was so passionate about every single touch, I never wanted someone else again.  
We promised each other that we would continue our relationship as soon as we both got out. I asked him for how long he will be locked up so many times. But he always answered "Who knows". I didnt even knew why he was locked up. He told me so many different stories and it seemed like he wasnt even sure which one was the truth anymore. I knew he didnt wanted to hurt me or even lie to me. It was his visions. He couldnt tell them apart from real memories sometimes. Which made it difficult to remember why he even got there.  
Life was hell here without him. I was moving into his apartment, so I would be here already as soon as he got out.   
I felt very anxious at night. Having nichtmares about Arthur getting hurt at Arkham. It was horrible. I just wanted to have him back in my arms.   
I was turning on the tv to feel less lonely. The news said that the riots were still going on. Its been months now. The doctors at Arkham still claimed that it was all Arthurs fault. But he never wanted to start a riot. It just happened. It got so out of hands. He never even of something like that. But seeing that his actions had so much power overwhelmed him in a way and he started to get interested in it. To him it was proof that he existed after all. That his actions effected other people. He told me that he tried to make people happy all his life through his actions. But they never laughed because they thought he was funny. They laughed AT HIM. Which was a huge difference. After they did so, he was getting ignored and beaten down again. Again and again. For 35 years. Not to mention his traumatic childhood.  
And now they wanted to blame him for something he didnt even started by himself. They should have blamed the media for making up stories. That was how this whole thing started. But no one wants the truth anyway, right?  
They just want to ger rid of people they don`t understand?  
To me it was a total different story. Everything that Arthur said, made sense to me. He wasnt used to that. Most people missunderstood him compleately. Their lack of empathy disgusted me in so many ways.   
I wish it was only me and him. Till the end of time.  
The rest of the world could disappear in a black hole. I wouldnt even care.  
I picked up a little post it note he handed to me when I visited him and no one was looking.

"If this world doesnt understand us, we will bulit our own.  
I love you, sweetheart, yours always,Arthur".  
There was a shaky looking heart beneath it.  
He was a romantic at heart.  
I kissed it. I just missed him so much.  
I felt my eyes watering as the phone rang.  
I got up in a hurry "Hello, who is this?"  
"Sweetheart, listen" it was Arthurs soft voice "I will break free from Arkham in about two minutes, please come meet me at the riots"  
My heart was racing "Wait, Arthur. What? Are you okay?"  
"No time... no time to waste, my love. Please! Be there!"  
"Artie? But..." he hung up.  
I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door.  
I was shocked but so excited and happy at the same time.   
He said he is about to break free. So he wasnt leaving legally. My hands were shaking as I got into the subway to be at the riots as fast as possible. I couldnt wait to see him again. To feel his arms around me. But what if he would get caught before he even managed to leave the building? And how was it even possible to break free? I used to be locked up there myself and knew that the security standarts were pretty high. I couldn`t imagin one single scenario that would allow him to do so.  
But I trusted him blindly. If he said so he would make it, we could do it. I just felt it in my bones.  
I smiled a nerveous smile while when I arrived. I could already hear the cowds yelling from a distance. There was no need to look for the riots. It was everywhere. Every single time the cops managed the situation, some of "Arthurs followers" as the cops called them would start something again. Gotham was on fire ever since.  
It was so ironic.   
The city was burning because of someone who has been ignored by everyone all his life. And he didnt even knew what happened. We both didnt. We didnt really wanted to know. I mean, he was interested but only up until a certain point. He never wanted to lead them or tell them what they have to do. He wasnt interested in being a leader at all.   
Arthur wanted to be listened to. But by the people around him, people he cared about. Not some strangers that belived anything the media said.   
But they didnt knew him like I did.  
I knew his heart. His desires. And he knew that I knew.  
Thats why we loved each other.  
Some nights at Arkham we managed to steal ourselfs away, locked ourselfs in the bathroom and just sat there on the floor, talking for hours. Thats how I got to know the story of his life. It was tragic. And he was tragically beautiful. I listened to every single word he told me, I FELT every single word. It was like I experienced everything myself. Sometimes he had troubles telling me things, sometimes he would break out in laughter, which was his cry actually. Tears running down his eyes...There was so much pain iside of him. I just wanted to heal all his wounds. My hands as a bandaid...holding him together. Kissing his salty tears away. Tasting him. His darkness, his light, everything that was there inside of this fragile looking body. That was all I wanted.   
I made my way right thoigh the cowd.  
The amount of clown masks based on Arthurs Joker make up was overwhelming. Most of the protestors had similar masks. Some other masks looked selfmade. People were fighting, yelling and applauding at the same time. You never knew what was going to happen next. I was kinda scared to be there, but I had to find Arthur. I guess he was still wearing his patient clothes, so I watched out for a bright white outfit. But the place was so incredibly crowded, it all became one colorful blurr.   
Some guy was hitting on my back from behind. I thought he was attacking me but he handed me a mask "Hey, I see you don`t have one. Its just 10 Dollars each". I shook my head "No...no thank you!"   
People pushed me from the right to the left and back. It felt like being stuck in the middle of a moshpit. You had to be careful to not get beaten down by one of the huge "Kill the rich" signs, so I tried to make myself as small as possible to make my way though it all.  
Still no sign of Arthur. What if something happened to him? If someone hater or cop recognized him?   
I could never forgive myself if something happened to my boy, just because he wanted to be with me. I was convinced that he wouldnt ever break out of Arkham if it wasnt for me. I knew for a fact that he didnt thought it was too bad being looked up after all. Sometimes it seemed like he even felt better in there. Which made me sad. It was a proof of how lonely and horrible his life outside must have been.  
Not anymore though. I would do anything I could think of to make him happy. And we haven`t even started yet.  
Another guy trying to sell masks to me.  
And suddenly I saw a white shirt, white pants...dark hair...  
"Arthur?" I screamed with all the power my voice had.  
His head was turning. It was him!  
"Arthur, I am here!"  
He made eye contact, holding his hand up high, trying to make his way though the crowds.  
"Y/N !" he yelled "I`m coming!"  
I pushed myself though a group of teenagers right before he arrived, falling into my arms, sqeezing me so tight it hurt. "Oh god... Y/N I thought you didnt came".   
"Arthur, I cant breathe"  
"Oh, sweetheart, I`m sorry" he squeezed less now "Its so good to feel you in my arms again"  
"It is, Artie." I pressed a kiss on his lips "I still don`t know whats gong on... I mean... You really managed to break out of Arkham, didnt you?" I had to scream into his ear, so he could hear something.   
His eyes got brighter " I did. Can you belive this? I`m FREE!"  
I touched the back of his head, a tear rolling down my cheek "I missed you so much!"  
"I couldnt stay one more night without you there" he said "I just couldnt" he wiped the tear away with his finger.  
"I suffered from nightmares,too. knowing you are still locked up was aweful" I took a look around "Arthur, I think we really need to leave this place"  
He watched a guy beating another one with a "Kill the rich" sign. "Its bad in here" he kept staring as we found at least a place in the crowd that was quiet enoug so we could talk.  
People behaved like animals.  
"I can`t belive I did this..."  
"But... you didn`t..."  
"Yeah...I know I didnt... I would have never..." he looked kinda shocked seeing what people did. "But.... it still happens because of me and..." suddenly his eyes became darker "I would have never thought of something like that but... seeing all the people REACTING ...." he was looking for the right words "...was the first time ever I felt like I am truly exist. I mean..before I met you. When I saw the first riot, the one Thomas Wayne got killed in. I know the people who admired me didnt even knew it wasn`t my intention. They don`t know anything about me. But still... the feeling of finally being SEEN....it felt so damn good. I let go. I finally let go of anything that was hurting me."  
"I know, Arthur"  
"Does that... does that make me a bad person?"  
"Nooooo.... don`t you ever think that again!"  
"But people got killed. "  
"Arthur...you`re good at heart. I know that. Okay? Thats the truth. I saw your heart coming through so many times. Its pure. You gotta belive in that."  
"I don`t deserve to be loved like that" he said "But its wonderful. And I will never let you go again. Come on, now we really have to..."  
Suddenly someone was yelling his name.  
"ARTHUR FLECK! HANDS UP!"  
We reacted within a second.  
Arthur took my hand and we tried to ran out of the place. As far as running was possible. It was just too crowded for that. We pushed ourselfs through, the cops still yellin his name. It was just a matter of time and protestors would realize that the real Joker was right there with them. His real name was all over the newspapers for the last few months. So everybody here knew who Arthur Fleck was.  
I got scared but at the same time I felt so alive, running from the cops with Arthur on my hand. I couldnt deny there was something so surreal about it. Like I was living a movie. I couldnt belive this was my life. As scary as it was. I was feeling something. The numbness I felt so many years in my life was something I barely remembered right now. The feeling of it just a shadow, hidden in the corners of my mind. I never wanted to feel numb ever again. And with Arthur I knew I wouldnt. I might get scared about what might happen to him, I might get arrested. But I would never feel like I was already dead again.   
He made me feel alive.  
"Oh my god, thats JOKER" someone yelled. Heads turned in every possible direction.  
So many voices.  
"Where?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Arthur fucking Fleck?"  
"No way, you`re hallucination, dude"  
More screaming. We couldnt even hear the voice of the cops anymore.  
Hopefully they lost us because the crowd was going too wild for them to keep track.  
We finally found our way out of the crowd.  
"Its him" someone screamed "The guy in the white outfit"  
We ran as fast as we could.  
Arthur was a fast runner, it was hard to keep up with him, but his hand dragged me with him.  
"C`mon Y/N ... "  
"Arthur..." I couldnt catch my breath . A look behind our backs. "They`re after us. I can see two cops coming closer".  
"Lets hide there in the alley" Arthur yelled.  
We found ourselfs in a dirty alley seconds later. I had troubles catching my breath. He held me in his arms, pulling me close "It will be okay, Y/N. Don`t worry".  
"They know that you ran away now. They will be after you".  
"I know" he touched my face gently "But they can`t hurt me anymore, remember?"  
"Right. I will never let them hurt you, I promise"  
We french kissed.   
"Lets just go home okay?" he said.  
A shot.  
Another shot.  
Shots in the air.  
"Mr. Fleck, you are being arrested for breaking out of Arkham state hospital."  
It all happened so fast.  
"And you Mrs. will come with us,too. For helping him with his runaway plan"  
Arthur looked at me and I could tell that he was sorry but he was still smiling. It was Jokers smirk I haven`t seen today. Up until now. It was like he switched right at the moment when the shot fell.  
His face expression changed. He seemed to be so confident. Like it wasnt even a problem that he was getting arrested. I guess he was only sorry for me though. He didnt cared about himself at all.  
One of the cops grabbed his tiney wrist and got one handcuff on. Arthurs eyes met mine as the other cop made sure I wasnt running away. Running away was never on my mind. I woul dhave never let him alone. "Its okay" he whispers fixing me with his piercing,green eyes. Still with his insanly sexy smirk on his face.   
I heard a click.  
Another click.  
The second on my own wrist.   
The cop fixed my hand with the same handcuff that was on Arthus hand.  
We have been cuffed together.  
Our hands so close to each other.  
Arthur smiled at the cops face "Ohhh right. I guess I like that a lot"  
"Shut up you freak!" the cop sounded angry.  
Arthur looked right into the cops eyes "Do you really think that fixing my wrist on her wrist would be a punishment for me?"  
"The punishment will wait for you at Arkham, you sick freak"  
"Oh yeah" I could tell Arthur turned into Joker now. He wasnt wearing his make up, it was Arthurs face, but the way he moved and talked changed a lot. He acted playful. He was careless. "Well see..." he shruged.  
The cops lead us right into their car.  
The riots started to get crazier than ever. Many of them screamed "Joker", some of them "Arthur".   
Arthur was wasking like he enjoyed every second of it. I was scared but at the same time I was just fascinated by this man. I couldnt stop staring at him and how he was handeling the whole situation.  
"Hold the fucking cops" a voice right from behind.  
"Hold them! They got him!"  
I`ve heard so many screams, my head felt like exploding.  
"Joker for president"  
Arthur s smile got wider with every one shouting out. He laughed out loud. A real laugh. he was amused.  
They threw us in the back of the car and as the cops just closed the doors to get in the passenger seats they got attacked by the protestors. Dragged down to the ground.  
The car door was closed already and we couldnt get out. Our hands fixed to one another.  
He touched one of my fingers with his index finger "Baby, you know I love you right?"  
"Of course"  
"We will be fine!"  
"I know we will, Arthur"  
"I mean...our hands cuffed together... doesnt get any better than this right?" that damn smirk.  
I couldnt deny it felt indeed very sexy. The sound of the chain when one of us moved.  
He kissed my ear "And...I mean...I got still one free hand" he grabbed my thigh with his other hand. Still gently but harder than Arthur would do it.   
"Joker?"  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me!"  
He did. Oh god yeah he did. He grabbed my face with his one free hand , parted my lips with his playful tongue and kissed me with a passion I never felt before.   
I didnt even noticed the riots going on outside the car anymore.  
I concentrated on his lips, the taste of his mouth, which I had missed so much. My free hand grabbing the back of his neck, the curls which got even longer while he was at Arkham. It was almost reaching his shoulder now. Soft between my fingertips.   
I felt his free hand not touching my face anymore. It was lying between my legs now. "I can`t wait to feel you again" he said in his sexy Joker voice "I will love you aaaaaall nicht long, baby". We kissed again. Our hands tied together by the handcuffs. The riots raging all around us. The police car felt like a save bubble right now. I couldnt get enough of his lips. I have waited for so long to be able to touch him again. He raised our cuffed hands "Well....you always wanted to handcuff me on the bed right?"  
"Arthur I am blushing..."  
"No you don`t... we talked about it, remember?"  
Of course I remembered. I asked him if he would enjoy being hancuffed on the bed and Arthur was all shy about it but admitted that he would give it a try. There was nothing left of his shyness now.   
I actually adored him being shy but still...him acting like Joker turned me on in ways I couldnt explain.  
"I remember..."  
"So...." his free index finger finding its way to my crotch. "Here I am" he smirked.  
The confident tone in his voice was so convincing, I just turned off all my fears about the whole situation and sat on his lab. My free hand under his white shirt, caressing his chest. His hand teasing my sensitive parts.  
He kissed me hard till I was out of breath. Biting my lip. Kissing my neck. Sucking it till it really hurt. It felt so good. He went wild. As wild as he could get while still having his clothes on. I started to rub myself against his lab and felt his member pressing hard against the fabric of his hospital clothes. I tried to get my hand into his pants to grab his cute, little butt. I just reached enough of it to make him go even wilder.  
"I could eat you up right now" he said between his breathless moaning.  
"I would let you"   
He smirked "I know"  
A bang against the car.  
"We gotta escape now" he said. "Before there will be other cops".  
He kicked against the door but nothing happened.   
The sound of shattering glass. Someone with a clown mask just broke the window to get us out.  
Arthur put his hand on the mans shoulder "Thank you very much".  
The guy was putting down his mask "Anything for you, Mr. Joker"  
Arthur smiled "Do you have any idea how we could get rid of the handcuffs" we raised our hands.  
"Oh...sure...sure... I know this guy... he can help. Just stay right here, i´ll be back in a second.  
15 long minutes later he came back with a welder who helped us out.  
Arthur looked at the man "Well, that was easier than I thought.Thank you, man"  
"Oh no need to thank me really...I mean...its YOU" the man was nervous.  
"Yeah...well...could you please not tell anybody that... I am here?"  
"O...o f coursen-not i you dont want to, Mr. Joker" the man stuttered.  
"Thanks" Arthur took me by the hand without paying any more attention to them anymore.  
We headed though another alley that looked save. This time without stopping.  
We managed to get on the subway without anyone following us. We heard another poilice siren but it was in the distance.

I couldnt belive our luck when we arrived at Anderson ave and I felt my hand turning the keys in the doorlock.   
I fell on the couch immediately. Just as him.  
"Home sweet hoe, huh?" he said with his softest voice. It was Arthur sitting beside me. His smirk was more like a shy smile now.   
I touched his cheek "I guess so, Artie. Welcome home".  
I knew that they would try to find us. And we both knew that they probably would.  
But we would find a way to be together.  
We kissed but we both felt very tired from all the running.  
"Try to get some sleep, Y/N. I will eat you up in the morning."  
"I bet you will"  
"Too bad we forgot to take the handcuffs with us" he giggled as I laughed.  
I crawled up in his arms "Arthur?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"They`re gonna find us, right?"  
"I guess they will sooner or later"  
"We will stay together right? If they bring you back I will manage to get back to Arkham,too"  
"You would get yourself locked up again for me?"  
"Of course"  
For a moment there was silence.  
I knew he didnt wanted me to be at the hospital because of him. But he also knew that he could do nothing about my desicion.  
"I will never leave you alone ever again, Arthur. We will always find a way to be together"  
"We will"  
He kissed me on the forehead as I crawled deeper into his arms. Made his arms my shelter.

The End


End file.
